1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processes for the treatment of malodorous waste streams and more particularly to oxidative waste treatment processes for thioacetimidates.
2. Prior Art
Certain thioacetimidate derivatives such as methomyl are effective insecticides. These compounds and their preparation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,834, granted Apr. 27, 1971, to J. B. Buchanan. Preparation of certain intermediates for these compounds is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,736, granted Apr. 13, 1971, to J. J. Fuchs. In the processes described, a number of waste streams are produced containing compounds which are very malodorous and in some cases also toxic. Traditionally, the waste streams are incinerated for disposal; however, because their major component is water, large amounts of fuel such as oil or natural gas are required. Because of the current energy situation, an alternative waste treatment process for these compounds is desirable.
The malodorous components in the above-described waste streams are mainly the sulfur-containing thioacetimidates. It is known in the art that sulfur-containing compounds can be oxidized by chlorine (Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischem Chemie, Volume IX, p. 81, 1955). Unfortunately, chlorine oxidation of certain of these sulfur-containing compounds in the waste stream produces compounds that are explosive and/or toxic. Thus, any accumulation of these compounds in a separate oil phase represents a potential hazard.